Danville's Spider
by Art n' Music
Summary: Every city needs a hero. When a psycho villian terrorizes the Tri-State Area, one girl needs to choose between being the heroine, or her friends.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Professor Richard, a tall man with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a guy people mistake for a b-ball player, looks into a microscope, where DNA are being rearranged. After some typing on his computer, he hits enter, and the DNA changes color. "Eureka!"

Maria, his blonde assistant, jumps at his cry. "What was that about?"

"I've finally done it! I've finally created a completely new genetic species. This should bring a few million dollars to this lab."

"Is this the super secret project you're doing?"

"It won't be secret for long. It is now ready to be displayed. Just think of all the possibility we can make with this project."

"Enough of the description. What did you do?"

"Come over here."

Maria walks to the microscope and looks inside. "It's DNA. What makes this so special to the other trillion ones?"

"Does that DNA look like a regular spider DNA?"

An eyebrow creeps up her face, and looks at the DNA again. "Now that you mention it, it does look different."

"Yes. I have taken a special spider and changed its genetic material so it's faster, stronger, and tougher web, but gentle. Imagine kids with these pets that could fight back. These will sure interest them."

"Okay, you changed a spider. _Big deal._ If you come with me, I'll show you something actually interesting." The scientist exits the room, followed by the befuddled Richard. They enter a dark room of the lab, and Maria turns to lights on to reveal a room full of weapons and suits. Professor Richard gapes at the sight, then asks, "What have you been up to?"

"You know I'm interested into weaponry. While you were working on your animals, I was building _useful_ projects. You may get a hundred dollars for that spider, but this," she pats on a weird-looking vehicle. "Is gonna get us hundred thousands of dollars. Ka-ching."

"Okay, I see your point. But one small flaw in this."

"What would that be?"

He picks up a ray-gun looking machine and says, "There are smart criminals out there that are ready to break in here and clean this room. Isn't it a little dangerous to pack this much firepower in one room?"

Oh please." Maria said. "Nobody would even _think_ of stealing from this lab. The security is much too great, and they have to get past six five foot thick, metal walls."

"I'm just saying."

They hear the doors slam open, and return to the lab. At the doors are four men. One is the Military general, Anthony Cripe, two soldiers, and the mayor of Danville.

"Mayor Doofenshmirtz. What an honor to see you in our lab." Richard said.

"Good evening Professor Richard. Professor Quimby." said Roger Doofenshmirtz.

Maria asks, "What brings you here?"

"We were wondering if the weapons are ready for testing." the general said.

"Oh yes. Follow me." She leads the visitors to the room again, and the soldiers inspect the armory. "Everything seems great."

"Yes. I have made everything top notch, as well as creative, if I do say so myself."

The mayor walks to one wall where a green suit is displayed. "What is this, the Green Goblin suit?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I saw the movie and the suit interested me. But it's just for display. Nothing special."

The mayor nods his head, then turns to another suit with a woman's built. "And this?"

"That's something I made for myself. Light, flexible, and pretty much a weapon itself. The wrists, feet, legs, arms, all loaded with shooters and throwing stars of kinds. And sorry gentlemen, this is not for sale."

"It's alright. We weren't going to collect it. We can see that it's made for one, specific person." Cripes said.

The soldier walks back to the doors and let in two more soldiers, pushing large containment boxes. They start putting the weapons and suits in the boxes, and Maria smiles at this. Professor Richard looks uncertainly at the process, and asks, "Are you sure that's safe? I mean, all this power in one room can be dangerous. Trust me, I had this happen before to me."

The general says, "Don't worry, doc. I triple checked the security at the base. Everything is fine."

"I don't know. I feel like there's a villain nearby, ready to take these. Almost like he's standing next to me."

"Poppycock. That's just the crazy talking inside you." Roger said, patting his shoulder. "Trust me, as mayor; these will be used for the good and justice."

In the lab, the genetic spider lifts up the lid with some struggle, and shoots a web into the ceiling. It climbs the web up, and starts a new little home.


	2. Isabella's Day

**Chapter 1: Isabella's Day**

"Isa, hurry or you'll be late for school!"

"I'm coming, mom!"

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hurries and grabs her bag, then heads downstairs. She has long, black hair, stunning blue eyes, and peach skin. The teen is unusually skinny for her age, and his wearing a purple shirt with a white triangle on the top, and regular jeans with white sneakers. Ever since an accident involving a giant light bulb, Isabella wears purple edged glasses and a purple headband.

The teen runs downstairs and quickly grabs some toast, says a speedy "Bye mom!" and hurries to the door. After running about a mile, Isabella slows down and walks to Danville High. She sees other kids walking or driving to school, some her few friends she has, as well as the bullies.

Soon, she sees the large building of her school, and at the front steps, her secret crush. Phineas Flynn, a tall redhead with tan skin, deep blue eyes, and usually wears a striped T-shirt, blue shorts, and head full of ideas. Isabella continues to stare at him dreamily that she didn't notice a foot get in her path. The teen trips, dropping her bag, her glasses fall off, and the students nearby laugh. "Why don't you watch where you're going, four eyes." One kid humored.

Embarrassed, Isabella collects her stuff as the crowd disperses. She grabs her last book and starts to find her glasses, when a blurry hand appears in her vision. The teen takes it and the man lifts her to her feet. Isabella tries to see past her vision, noticing a red head. "Phineas?"

He chuckles and says, "You might need these." The redhead puts the glasses on her face and the surroundings appear sharper. Isabella smiles and utters, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about those idiots. They don't know anything."

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Isabella starts to walk away, but Phineas grabs her wrist, "Hey wait. I haven't seen you in a hundred years and now you're just going to run off?"

"Phineas, I think talking to someone like me is bad for your popularity."

The redhead scoffs. "Popularity. I don't even care for that."

"Don't say that. You're popularity has gotten you out of trouble ever since we got here. You have tons of friends. All the girls are hitting on you. Even the teachers would find an excuse so you don't get detention. You're rich, a straight A student, and captain of the football team. Speaking to a vision impaired nerd would probably bring you down."

"Isabella, I don't care. You're my friend, and if people don't see that, you're not blind, they are."

Isabella blushes at his speech. Phineas continues, "Hey, you want to meet at lunch? The usual table?"

"Uh…okay."

"Great. See ya then." He walks back to his posse, and Isabella feels like she's a hundred pounds lighter. She is sent back to reality when a kid bumps into her, sending the glasses back to the grass. "Hey!" After picking them up, she adds, "Good thing Phineas made the rim indestructible." The teen walks into the school just as the bell rings.

* * *

Isabella enters her second period class, Biology, and sits in her usual table with her friend, Ginger. She, like Phineas, is rich because her mother's a scientist, wears a red and pink shirt, blue shorts, and has hazel eyes, chocolate brown hair, one strand braided. She says, "Hey Izzy. You look happy today."

"Well, let's just say, me and Phineas are meeting at lunch."

"Ooohh. I think I see romance ahead."

"Stop it. We both know that will never happen. He's at the top of the food chain, I'm at the bottom."

"At school, but not at heart."

Izzy sighs as the teacher walks in. "Okay class, before we get started, I shall collect your permission slips for the field trip next week."

Everyone shuffles through the bags, taking out the signed permission papers. Isabella looks through her bag, but there's no slip. "Oh no." She continues digging through her mess, but still doesn't find it when her teacher walks by. "Miss Shapiro, you have the permission slip?"

"Uhh, well…I did have it this morning…but, it somehow-"

"Dr. Hiban."

The teacher turns and sees Phineas walk in. "Mr. Flynn. Nice for you to make it."

"Yeah, sorry I was late. I had to fix a radio in the broadcasting room."

"Oh, no problem. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Sure." He walks to his desk, but stops and turns back. "Before I forget, here's my permission slip." He hands his teacher the paper. "And here's Isabella's. She dropped it before school started."

Dr. Hiban checks the slips, then declares, "Everything seems to be in order. Good job Mr. Flynn."

He nods and walks back to his table. Isabella turns and mouths, "Thank you."

Phineas smiles in response, and Dr. Hiban continues his lesson. The hours slowly merge as the teacher lectures on about arachnids and insects. Isabella wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking what the day would be like, and Phineas. To everyone, the class went on forever. But to Isabella, it was over in a second. Soon, she finds herself in the cafeteria line, waiting for food. After collecting her lunch, Isabella walks to her table, but trips on another foot. Food flies in the air, then crashes on Izzy, people laughing at her clumsiness. Isabella quickly picks up some of the food and rushes to the table. When she sits down, the teen looks at the food that has survived, while removing some lettuce in her hair. All there is a cup of fruit, few carrots, and her chocolate milk. Sighing, she grabs her milk and takes a small sip, when Phineas sits down. "Hey Izzy."

"Hi Phineas."

"Why did you get a light lunch? You usually have more."

"I did have an actual lunch, but most of it got on me." Isabella said sadly.

"You want my pizza?"

"Oh no, I shouldn't-"

"Don't worry." Phineas said coolly, handing the pepperoni over. "I'm not that hungry anyway. So, how've ya been after all these years?"

"Pretty good. Gran's running low on money, so I'm thinking of finding a job to collect some cash to help."

"I can loan her some cash, if you want."

"Sorry, but my Gran wouldn't take a lend. She wants to make cash by her own means. But that was generous of you. What about you? How's Ferb doing?"

"Well, Ferb went to a private school somewhere in Great Britain. But he sounds like he's having fun. He sent me some pictures of his friends and historical monuments, as well as architecture."

"Sounds like he's having a blast. I can't believe how much I missed."

"That's what happens when you exclude from your friends." indicated Phineas.

The bell rings, and everyone shuffles to their next class. "I'll see you later, Izzy." Phineas said.

"Bye Phineas." Isabella throws her trash away and walks to Photography class.

* * *

The spectacled teen walks through the roads of Danville, looking for job openings. She buys a newspaper from the stands and scans the black and white print. _Why don't they ever have any job openings?_

She accidently runs into a man, and says, "Sorry about that."

"That's okay, miss." To Isabella, the voice sounds familiar. She looks up and sees the handsome, square-jawed face of the mayor. "Mayor Doofenshmirtz. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just on my way to the donut shop before heading to my lecture at city hall."

"Oh. Well, don't let me stop you." She moves out of the way.

"Hope you have a good day, miss." Roger said.

"You too." The teen continues her walk, looking at the stores' products. Feeling famished, Isabella buys a bag of chips and a bottle of Dr. Pepper, then walks to a crowd that is gathering. She moves to the front and sees city hall and the mayor. More curious citizens gather around, and Roger starts his speech. "Citizens of Danville, as we all know, crime in our beloved city has greatly increased since last year. As you mayor, it is my job to help improve our life, and to do that, we have to figure out how to decrease crimes. That is why our top scientists have been creating devices for our police forces and military. May I introduce some of those machines."

Curtains move to show a police men with a shelf full of guns, and a criminal in an orange suit. They spend at least thirty minutes demonstrating all the weaponry, which all interests Isabella. After presenting the last gun, a pistol like machine that shoots energy handcuffs, the police escort the worn-down criminal and Roger says, "Now that is what I call catching a criminal. Now that we've seen the demonstration, you know that our forces are rapidly reducing criminals. Thank you for your time."

Everyone claps when he's done, and Roger heads back into city hall. The crowd starts to disperse, leaving Isabella alone. She starts walking home, thinking of the different crimes she heard, read, and seen. _That will greatly reduce. That'll be great. _Soon the teen enters the suburban area and heads into her house, ready for another day.


	3. Spider Bite

**Chapter 2: Spider Bite**

On Saturday, Isabella watches the morning announcements, bored out of her skull. Suddenly, Pinky the Chihuahua hops on her lap, and she starts petting her. _I know I'm more than a spectacled nerd, but my fate seems to never be in my reach, whatever it is._

Pinky barks at the TV, and Isabella looks up to see a guy's face. The announcer says, "All civilians, be warned of Jack Lace, a mad man that has recently escaped Danville's correctional institution. People say he is carrying a loaded gun, and a master of fighting. If you see this man, call the police immediately. A reward will be handed out, of fifty thousand dollars."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" the teen said.

The Chihuahua runs to the dog door, hops out, and hops back inside with the newspaper. "Thanks Pinky." She scans through the papers, seeing the man's face again on the front page, looking for jobs. Frustrated, the teen throws the papers behind her, but the dog catches it and puts the newspaper in the recycling bin.

* * *

In the tall, Intellect News building, Heinz Doofenshmirtz looks through the newspaper his company made. "Hmm. Catchy headline. Breath-taking columns. Amazing picture. I like it. But it's not enough."

"What are we missing Heinz?" asked his assistant, Michael. He is a tall man with dark eyes, dark skin, and short hair. Doofenshmirtz throws the paper on his desk and says, "What we're missing is a new headline."

"But isn't this headline good?"

"It's good, but common. People want new news in these papers. Something that will stick in their mind forever. Something that is out of this world." He gets up and walks to the window wall.

"Trust me. We're trying to find one, but everything is just dull in Danville."

"Something's bound to pop up. I can feel it. I know it's out there."

"We'll keep searching. Don't forget your medication." Michael walks out of the office as Heinz scans Danville. He walks back to his desk and speaks to his intercom, "Stephanie, I'm going out for a while. If there are any problems or messages, please take care of them for me."

"Okay." She said outside of the office. The chief walks downstairs and out of the building, heading for the coffee shop.

* * *

**On Friday…**

The high school teens exit the school bus, facing a large, dome-roof building. Isabella looks around, holding her camera, and snaps a picture of the structure. She turns and watches Phineas walk off, his friends surrounding him. The teen sighs, then gets bumped by another teen. "Watch it, four-eyes."

She furrows her head in anger, and follows the others. As the bus rolls away, a limo parks by the curb, and inside, Ginger says, "Thanks mom, but I could've taken the bus."

"I know, but since I was heading to my lab, and you were having a field trip there, I thought it would be best if we took the car." her mother said.

"You mean limo."

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, I just don't want to cause a scene. I just want people to see me as a regular girl with regular teen problems."

"That's not how I was when I was your age."

"Well, you teen life is different from mine, mom. I'll see you inside." She opens the door and exits. "Thanks Jameson."

"No worry, Miss Quimby. Have a good day of school." said the butler with an accent. The teen closes the door and catches up to the rest, ignoring the looks from others. "Hey Isabella."

She turns and sees her friend running. "Hi Ginger. You made it."

"Sorry. Mom wanted me to come with her in the car. But, the point is, I'm here. Let's go." Before the friends start walking, someone calls, "Ginger! You forgot something."

They turn to see a blonde woman of mid-thirties, tall, with brown eyes and light skin. She is carrying a pack in her hands, which the woman hands to Ginger. "I think you'll need this."

"Thanks mom. Izzy, this is my mother, Maria. Mom, this is Isabella."

They shake hands and Maria says, "So you're Isabella. Ginger told me all about you."

"It's very nice to meet you. I hear you study in genetics and, warfare?"

"In a way, yes."

"C'mon, slackers, or you'll miss the tour!" yelled their teacher.

"I'll see you two inside." Maria said.

Isabella and Ginger chase after the group. The school enter the large building, full of different objects and pictures. The first part of the tour was just scientist talking about the genetic science, and their labs. Some points, Isabella starts to doze off, but her friend elbows her awake. After walking through a never-ending hallway, the group enters one of the largest rooms, the top a sky-light. A doctor walks in and introduces, "You must be the school group. I am Professor Richard. If you please follow me."

The group follows him into the lab, and the doctor explains, "In this room, we have been studying the behaviors and genetics of the 109 families of spiders." He waves a hand at a stack of small cubes, each a spider in it. "The families are divided into three categories: Mesothelae, Mygalomorphae, and Araneomorphae. Ah, there's my assistant."

Maria Quimby walks up, saying, "Sorry, but there was a problem in lab three."

Isabella looks around the lab, and spots a huge machine in the middle of the room. "Ginger, do you know what that is?" she whispered, pointing to the microscope.

"A microscope made for a giant?" Ginger joked.

"This is the largest electron microscope in the entire west region."

"So, again, a big microscope."

The spectacled teen rolls her eyes and the two follows the school group.

Back to the tour, Richard states, "Spiders, which is in the class arachnid, have many talents to each species. For example, the Delana Spider. This spider's talent is the ability to jump and catch their prey, even over long distances, to them."

"Uh, doctor?" Isabella called.

"Yes?"

"She holds her camera, asking, "Mind if I take some pictures for the school papers?"

"Not at all."

She aims her camera at the crawling spider, but before snap, a kid nudges her shoulder, making Isabella shoot a picture of the twig. The kids' chuckle quietly behind her and the Ginger eyes them angrily.

"The next one over here is the Net-web Spider, who creates a funnel shape web to catch their prey. Their webs are equally strong to the high tension wires we have. And here we have the Grass Spider." The doctor picks up one of the cube containers. "Since their webs are weak compared to others, the Grass Spider makes up with its hunting ability that we call a spider sense."

After putting the cube back, "Recently, we have made an arachnid with all three abilities in its genetics."

The teen tries to get another picture, but the bullies nudge her again. As they chuckle, Phineas walks up and whispers, "Would you stop it."

"Or what? Send your father after us?"

"Make him sue me?" said another teen. They chuckle at their little joke as the group walk after the class. Isabella returns to listening to the doctor, "These seven genetically engineered spiders, each with its own unique color, are well developed and can be the new generations of pets."

Isabella looks at the seven, but finds a problem. "Uh, sir, there's only six."

"What?" He looks at the containers and finds that she's right. "Oh. I guess there's still one being worked on." He continues the tour down the room, but Isabella stays behind, as well as Phineas, who strolls to the stack of spiders.

She gazes at Phineas, seeing her chance. "Hey, Phineas."

"Yeah?"

The teen tries to get the courage, but says, "Is it okay if I get a picture of you with the spiders? I need a student in them."

"Oh, sure." He gets in a position next to the spiders, taking out his rolled up packet. Isabella starts taking pictures of the different stands, her courage growing. Above, a spider, finally done with his home web on the roof, glides down on its web, heading to skin. It comes in contact, and walks around the hand, but Isabella doesn't feel it.

Soon, his friends call, and the redhead says goodbye.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." she said, waving. Just then, the spider stops and strikes with its fangs. Out of instinct, Isabella gasps and shakes her hand, and the spider scuttles on the ground. The teen watches it go until the spider vanishes. She looks at the bite and finds two marks, a small swelling growing around it. "Ow." She whispered. Immediately, the pain recedes, and the teen catches up to the others.

* * *

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro is a Mexican-Jewish mother, with dark skin, grey eyes, and black hair in a bun. She is wearing a white shirt, an orange jacket, and dark red jeans and sandals. In the kitchen, she prepares the dinner when the mother hears the door slam. "Isa, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom."

Vivian walks out and sees her daughter looking grim. "So how was the trip?"

"It was okay." Isabella answered, putting her backpack down.

"Are you feeling well? You look a little down."

"I'm fine. Just a little ill. I'm gonna take a nap." She walks to her room upstairs. After the teen enters, Isabella puts her glasses on the desk and takes off her shirt, then puts a spaghetti-string top on. Soon, her head starts spinning, making her unsteady on her feet. The teen clutches her head in pain as something spreads through her, and she loses strength completely, falling on her bed. Izzy watches the ceiling, which darkens as she enters a disturbing dream.

Her DNA merges with the spider's injection, creating something new.


	4. Discoveries

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

General Cripe and the directors of Maria's corporation, walks through the metal hallway, lead by Professor Jason. They enter a fairly large room, where another scientist, in a lightweight metal suit, is testing a long glider in the shape of a thin jet. "As you can see, we have fixed the stability of the hover board. Now, it runs as smooth as glass."

"I've already seen the hoverjet, Jason." said the old general. "What I want to hear is the progress of that superweapon."

"Which you will hear." Maria Quimby walks in. "The Letto-127 has been checked many times, and is ready to be tested on humans. Is that what you asked for?"

"Side effects. What are the side effects on the test subjects?"

Professor Jason says, "Well, the side effects are all the same. Anger. Ferocious. Insanity."

"Those effects can quickly be diminished. Nothing big." Maria added. The balding man taps her shoulder and whispers, "Uh, Maria, these are a little too much. I think we'll have to turn it back to formula."

"Back to formula?"

The tallest director says, "Maria, if this formula isn't done by the time you planned, then I will have no choice but to forget the contract."

"Don't worry, Mr. Jacon. We'll have it ready soon." she said hastily.

"It better or its good bye." Anthony Cripes walks out of the room, the directors following. The professor sighs in frustration and walks out, Jason following. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"They think they can shut this down? Oh, I don't think so. I'll show them. I'll show them all." she said to herself.

"Maria, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better."

* * *

Isabella slowly opens her eyes, her vision fuzzy. She groggily gets up, rubbing her head, trying to remember what happened yesterday. The teen reaches for her glasses and places them on, only to find something wrong. Instead of sharpening, her room looks even fuzzier, and she takes them off. Suddenly, everything clears and Isabella could see every detail of her room. The teen keeps testing, and finds out her glasses don't work anymore. "Weird." was all she said.

Isabella gets up and was about to walk out when something catches her eyes in the mirror. She walks back, and her eyes widen at the sight of herself.

Instead of the skinny girl wearing glasses, a different person looks back, arms a little thick. _Are those…muscles?_

The teen walks to the mirror, in a trance, and gets a closer look at her arms, as well as her whole body. The baby fat she had has all disappeared, leaving muscle behind. The used-to-be-spectacled girl flexes her arms, a smile creeping up her face.

"Isa, are you alright?" her mother called.

"Yeah, mom."

"Any changes?"

"Yeah." she called. Isabella hears her mother walk away, and she says, "Big changes."

After getting through the shock of her changes, she quickly puts on her usual white and purple shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. The teen runs out and jumps over the rail of the stairs, then walking to the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Good morning Isa. You look cheery."

"I've never felt more alive." Isabella quickly grabs a nutrition bar and was about to head outside when Vivian asks, "Where are your glasses?"

"Don't need them anymore. Bye!" The teen closes the door and walks down the road. She smiles at the sunny day, feeling something new coming.

Isabella spots her school, and quickens her pace. Suddenly, a new sense picks up, and she stops, then walks over the foot a teen put in front of her. They watch her go, bewilderment on their faces.

_This day just keeps getting better, and weirder. s_he thought to herself.

* * *

In the building of chattering people, food, and posters, Isabella picks her lunch and walks to an empty table. Ahead, some kids snicker and move a 'Caution, wet floor' sign away, exposing the watery ground. They watch the black-haired teen walk over the wet floor, and she slips, sending the tray in the air. Her hands shoot behind her, grip the floor, and pushes the teen back in the air, landing on her feet. Isabella's hand captures the tray as it falls, and collects all the food, not spilling a drop. The nearby kids' jaws drop, and the fireside smirks. "Nice try, Tyler."

The boy watches her go, then turns back to his friends. Izzy sits down at a table and was about to eat when she spots Phineas. His friends surround him, as usual, and the fireside watches him go to the popular table. She finds herself being mesmerized, and snaps back before eating. Before Isabella consumes her meal, she finds the fork sticking to her hand, and tries to shake it off. It doesn't move, so the teen grabs the utensil and peels it off, and her eyes widen when she finds thin, white, sticky stuff connecting the fork and hand. _What the…?_

After Isabella pulls the fork off the stuff, her hand shoots a web out, which attaches to another tray full of food. She looks around and is surprised that nobody notices the weird incident. She slowly looks back at the tray, wondering how to disconnect the sticky web. Isabella pulls her hand away, hoping the web will fall off, but it instead takes the tray toward her, and Izzy dodges the flying plate. It crashes on the guy behind Isabella, and she turns only to lose the color in her face. Food splattered all over the shirt, Tryton "Killer" Raclife, a tall man with bright brown hair, dark eyes, and captain of the wrestling team, growls and yells, "Who's the Smart Alec?"

The once-fireside doesn't answer, but gets up and walks to the door. People whisper at each other about the tray, which is still attached to Isabella by a web. Tryton turns around and spots Izzy just as she exits the building. "Four-eyes?"

The tray hits the doors, bouncing on it twice. Everyone laughs at the sight as the bully gets up and chases after the teen. Phineas follows suit, predicting something bad.

Now disconnected from the web, Izzy examines her wrist where the stuff shot out, finding a tiny gap. _What is happening to me? _she asks herself.

She reaches her locker and fiddles with the lock, trying to get it open fast. Suddenly, the same sense she felt outside returns, and the teen feels a fly buzz by the school bell, someone throwing a paper ball at someone, and paper rustling in a person's hand. She also senses a fist coming at her, and the fireside quickly dodges, making Tryton smash her locker. "You're going to pay for that, Four-Eyes."

He stops, looking at Isabella's clear face. "Uh, I guess that nickname's dead now."

"Now Tryton, let's not do anything rash now." The teen tries to reason as a crowd gathers.

"I'll show you rash, Freak." He swings another punch, but Izzy ducks and moves away. She continues dodging the bully's attacks, everyone exclaiming at her impossible feats. Tryton strikes from above, but the fireside bends back to a back-breaking move. She spots Phineas behind her, wide eyes with shock. After moving back up, she walks back to the middle, not seeing a fellow bully walk behind her. But she senses him. When the bully charges, Isabella flips in the air and the jerk crashes onto Tryton. The lead bully pushes him away and cries out, dashing toward the girl. He continues punching, but Isabella dodges and blocks the attacks. Instinctively, she throws her own punch, sending Tryton across the hall to a teacher, who drops her food on him, accidently. Everyone laughs, Isabella staring at her action. Tryton's friend says, "You really are a freak." before walking to help him. The redhead looks back at Izzy, a look of worry on his face. She backs up, actually feeling like a freak, then runs out of the school. Ginger walks over to Phineas and asks, "Did Izzy really just…"

"Ginger, did anything happen to her?"

Outside in Danville, Isabella continues to run across the sidewalk, getting some odd glances from citizens. She stops and bends down, breathing hard. _Okay, so far, I've gain muscles, my eyesight returned, better than ever, I can sense things without seeing them, and webs shoot out of my wrist. There's some connection to all of this, but what?_

Her sense tingles again, and the teen moves onto the wall just as a man on a bike rolls past. "Watch it, girly."

"How 'bout you watch where you're going!" she shouts back. Isabella moves off the wall, but is held back by something. She turns and sees her hand stuck on a paper poster. The fireside pulls, and the paper rips off, still connected to her hand. She rips the paper off, requiring more force than the teen thought, and looks around to find people staring at her.

Nervousness builds inside her, so Isabella continues running away. When she starts losing breath again, the teen stops inside an alley, and leans against the brick wall. "What is happening to me?"

After catching her air again, the teen wonders if she should return to the school, when a prickling feeling starts on her hands. She lifts one of them and looks closely, seeing small, sharp spines shooting out of her hand. The teen moves her hand away, not believing what she's seeing. She looks at the wall, then her hand, and back again, getting an idea. Isabella places her hand on the wall, then the other one higher up. She pulls herself up, placing her foot on the stone, and climbs higher with ease. A grin crawls on her face at the feeling, and launches herself onto the roof, laughing. She runs across the building and jumps to another one, breaking the record of long jump. The teen jumps again, enjoying the feeling of air blowing in her hair. Isabella stops at the edge, looking down at the road. A small building is across the main street, a large commercial sign with a crane above it. The teen starts to feel unsure about this, but looks at her wrist, thinking. Looking back at the crane, Isabella extends her arm and tries a move. Nothing flies out. She tries another move, but with same results. "C'mon, work. Work!" she says, frustrated that the web is not working. "Why aren't you working, you stupid thing."

After doing more positions, she groans, rubbing her head. "Okay, how did I do it at school?" The teen tries to remember how her hand was, but doesn't recall it, so she just stretches her arm again, her two middle fingers press against her palm, and a string of web flies out. Isabella watches it, then looks at her hand. She tries again, and another web shoots. The teen smiles, and aims for the crane higher up. She fires, and a web extends across the air, and attaches to the metal. Isabella grips the web, walking to the very edge of the building. She takes a deep breath, then talks to herself, "Okay, Isabella. You can do this. Just relax."

After looking back at the sign, Izzy takes a step, and falls down. She swings across the road, yelling from adrenaline and fear. Isabella flies across the roof of the small building, and tries to stop, but crashes onto the sign. The web cuts off and she falls the last three feet. The teen gets up from the stone, head a little dizzy. "Whoa. That was a rush. Wait 'till I tell Phineas." She climbs down and runs off to her friend's house, but stops when she's two blocks away from him. A thought popped in her head, and not a good kind. _Is that such a good idea? If I tell him, he'll probably be in danger. But I don't want to keep this to myself. Maybe I can tell Ginger, or my mom._

Isabella looks up and sees the sky darkening, so she checks her watch and sees that it's almost ten. "Uh oh." The teen sprints the last blocks and reaches her house to find it dark. She uses her key, unlocks the door, and enters the dark room. "Mom, are you home?"

No one answers. Isabella closes the door and walks into the kitchen to find a note.

**Isa,**

**Enchiladas in the fridge. Help yourself.**

**Mom.**

She throws the note away and takes out her dinner, guilt nudging in her core.

* * *

In the lab, Jason and Maria work on the computers, and Jason asks, "Are you sure about this, Maria?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she says, finishing up with her command on the computer. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes. The project is still in progress. If we use it now on humans, the effects would be dare I say it, catastrophic. We should just take it back to formula and find the problems."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. The project is ready. Unless you want us to lose our jobs, then go ahead. Take it back to formula. Go on."

But Jason doesn't move. Mrs. Quimby grins. "So you do think it's ready."

"Not as much as you."

"Let's just get this over with, Jason." She walks to a shelf and grabs a cylinder with the name '**Letto-127**' on the side. The professor hands it to her assistant, who connects the liquid to a transfer machine. "Letto-127 is in place."

"Good. Let's get started." Maria said, taking off her lab coat and shirt. Jason turns around and jumps. "Are you sure-"

"Don't worry. I'm wearing a sports bra. It's not like you haven't seen a woman without a top on, anyway, considering you have kids."

Jason rolls his eyes as the professor retracts a metal table with straps on. She unlocks the straps and lies down on the table as the assistant starts the experiment. When he's done, Jason walks to Maria and reattaches the straps as Maria shivers. "Something wrong?"

"The table's just cold." she said.

The assistant presses a command, and the table goes back inside the glass container and rises up so Maria can see the room.

Jason calls, "You ready?"

She gives him a thumbs up, and the assistant lets the project flow to the case. On the screen, a digital picture of the container and woman shows, as well as a light green bar. Inside, green smoke floats up, and starts covering the vision of Maria. When the green bar reaches the height of the woman, Jason switches to another screen and watches digital muscles grow. _I can't believe it. It's actually working._

He looks back to the containment unit as the smoke moves, and sees Maria convulsing. A computer beeps loudly as the heartbeat reaches higher, and Jason hastily turns off the smoke. It soon dissipates, and the professor lies limply on the table. The computer stops beeping. "Oh no."

He opens the door and enters the unit, saying while detaching the straps, "Maria? Maria! C'mon, say this is a joke."

When she doesn't wake up, Jason starts giving her CPR, hoping she's alive. Soon, the monitor beeps again, and Maria's eyes open. She grabs the assistant's throat and starts choking him. "Back to formula, huh?" the professor asked. She throws Jason through the glass wall and he crashes onto the table. Maria jumps down, smirking insanely. "I don't think so!"

Mrs. Quimby cackles and exits the lab, grabbing a suit and glider.


	5. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

**Chapter 4: Let's Get Ready to Rumble!**

In the living room, the TV blares with the news while Isabella looks through the newspapers. "Again, nothing." she sighs. The teen places the papers down and walk out of her house, enjoying the summer sun on her face. The birds chirp happily in the air, the wind blowing Izzy's hair around. She starts to feel relaxed from all her worries, but it all shatters when she hears yelling. The teen turns toward Phineas's house, where the yelling seems to come from. _That's weird. His house is usually friendly quiet._

The front door opens, the volume increasing, and Phineas walks out. He shouts something back and slams the door, then walks away, shoulders slumped and hands in pockets.

Isabella frowns and runs to her friend. "Hey Phineas, something wrong?"

He turns and smiles at his old friend, but she notices some sadness. "Hey Izzy."

"What's wrong?" she asks again.

Losing the smile, the redhead says, "Oh, nothing. Just having a little trouble with my mother."

Now Isabella knows something is wrong. He never says 'mother' unless the two argued about something. "What kind of trouble?"

"My mother doesn't like the dream I plan on accomplishing."

Isabella predicts, "You mean an award winning singer?"

"Something like that."

"What's the style?"

"Rap and Hip Hop."

"Really?" she asks with surprise.

Phineas chuckles. "Really. And I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"I can believe that. So, why does your mom not like it?" Izzy asks.

"She just think it's nothing but full of bad stuff in it. Like swearing, images, that stuff. She should know that not all of rap is bad. It can actually tell people about what's in their soul."

The girl chuckles, making Phineas smile, for a change.

A blue Ferrari park by the two, confusing them, and the door opens. Out comes a man with a white shirt, a Union Jack jacket on top and purple jeans with a familiar messy green hair on the head and blue eyes. "Hey guys."

"Ferb!" Phineas and Isabella yells. The redhead runs to his brother and gives him an embracing hug. He laughs and says, "It's great to see you guys again."

"It's great to see you, too, Ferb!" says Izzy.

"Wow Izzy. You sure changed after all these years."

"Why, thank you."

Phineas asks, "Bro, what are you doing here, anyway? And how did you get this car?"

"Remember the internship I took on the car company?"

"Yeah?"

Grinning, Ferb finishes, "I got a promotion, and that has a lot of dough."

The redhead's jaw drops. "You're kidding!"

"Uh, hello?" Isabella kids. "Best friend over here."

The British-American laughs and hugs her. "You do not know how much I missed you guys. And Izzy, I see you've been working out." He pats on her arm, where her muscles slightly bulge, and she smiles childishly. "So, you wanna ride somewhere?" Ferb asks, twirling his keys.

"Shotgun!" takes Phineas. He jumps onto the passenger seat as Izzy sits behind. The brother hops on the driver seat and starts his car, and drives back on the road. With the radio blasting, the gang decides on what destination to go.

"What about the park?" suggests Phineas.

Ferb disagrees, "Nah. Maybe the wrestling stadium?"

"How about the library?" asks the fireside girl.

They all laugh at the joke, and after they calm down, an idea jumps into Phineas's mind. "I got something. Baseball."

"At Danville's Stadium." continues the brother.

Izzy finishes, "Free of charge for today!"

They clap and makes way to the large stadium, and Isabella forgets all that happened yesterday, glad to be back with her friends.

* * *

Ginger walks into her enormous living room and dumps her pack on the couch, then heads to the kitchen. She stops as her eyes find her mother on the floor, unconscious. Her eyes widen with fright and calls, "Mom? Mom!" The feared teen runs to Maria, who starts groaning. Sighing, Ginger helps her up and asks, "Mom, what happened? Why are you on the floor?"

Groggily, the scientist says, "I…I was in my lab…doing-" a flash appears in her mind, showing a maniac laughing. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should take a break from all this experiments."

Jameson the butler and the maid run in, and Ginger says, "I'm sorry, but my mom can't work right now. She's ill."

"Mrs. Quimby, we have troubling news." the maid frantically says. "We hate to say that…Jason is dead."

"What?" Maria breathes.

"I'm afraid so. And your suit and glider is missing."

Maria stares into space in disbelief, not believing what she's hearing. "I don't believe it."

Ginger looks at her mother with concern, and says, "C'mon, mom. We should get you to your bed." She leads the scientist upstairs, and Maria tries to recall what happened yesterday. Soon, the teen lays her mother on the soft bed and walks out, stopping at her maid. "Amy, what happened?"

"This morning, some of your mother's scientists found Jason dead on top of a destroyed shelf. The container's wall was shattered, and we guessed a break in, but, like I said, only the glider and suit was missing."

Ginger sighs. "Alright. I'm going to keep an eye on my mother. Try to make her feel better."

"Yes Miss Quimby." She heads into the kitchen as the teen walks to the TV, still worrying.

* * *

"Strike three! You're out!"

The fans groan as the batter walks back to the rest of the team, Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb booing along. They calm down as the next player walks to the batter's box, Phineas says, "If he makes a homerun, our team wins the game!"

"Gee, thank you, Mr. Obvious." Izzy kids, smiling.

Everyone hushes as the pitcher readies his throw. The batter grips the wood tighter, setting his face, foot digging into the sand, face full of confidence. The pitcher furrows his brow, concentrating on the catcher's fatal signs, then raises his arm. After a swing, the ball soars through the air and time seems to slow around the stadium. The crowd leans forward as the baseball flows leisurely closer to the bat, anticipation hanging dangerously in the air. The player bares his teeth and pops his bones, swinging the wood with all his might. Ball and bat connects with a loud 'WHACK', echoing throughout the arena, and the game's sphere arches upward into the air. The outfielders take immediate action and start chasing the ball's shadow on the green grass. The crowd watches silently as the ball fly to the wall. One of catchers aims his glove toward it when the ball flies over a fence, making the catcher crash painfully. The crowd cheers to drum-breaking volume as the batter and others run back to home plate, and Danville's team wins the game. Izzy and Phineas hug in victory, behind him Ferb hides a snicker behind his hand. When the two finally unlatch themselves, they feel slightly embarrassed about the incident, the feeling hanging until they reach the Ferrari. Ferb drives back onto the street while they talk about some plays in the game.

As the Brit-American stop at a traffic light, Phineas asks, "So, Izzy, what are you going to do this summer?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just find a job, help my gran." She whispers, "Try out my cool powers."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She looks around and sees the wrestling stadium building and hears screaming vibrating off the walls. A sign hangs on the doors, and the teen looks closer, interested.

'Win BIG!

Survive five minutes

Win fifty thousand, that's right

Fifty THOUSAND dollars!'

Isabella continues to stare at the poster, excitement boiling at an idea. She has time to check the date and time before Ferb pulls down the road, heading back to their neighborhood. Soon, the brother parks at his old home and Isabella says, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Izzy." Phineas says.

She climbs out of the car and walks back to her house, and when the brothers' head inside their home, the girl hurries to her room. After locking the door, she covers the window and lies on the bed, thinking of her plan. _Okay, I use my powers in the wrestling match and win that fifty k, and give it to my gran. Problem fixed. But how am I going to get there without mom knowing? She will never let me go anywhere near the stadium. I guess I'll just…lie. _She bites her lips at the horrible thought, always getting a deep guilt in the pit of her soul just thinking of it. _I'll just need to man up on the idea. Of course, I'll need a costume for the competition. But what?_

Head full of ideas, the teen grasps her sketchbook and pencil and markers and, using her art badge, starts different designs. Isabella starts with a full body suit, different color schemes, and underlines,

**More color**

She looks at the mask, then slices half of it off, leaving her eyes and the top of her head covered. _Better._

The teen notices the time and places her book on the table, then closes her eyes to dreams of happiness.

* * *

The past few days, Isabella practices her skill with her web attacks. First clings to the wall, another one time accidently breaking her framed picture. "Note to shopping list: New frame."

On the tenth time, she finally wraps her target in webs, a soda can, and pulls it into her hand. Smiling at her success, the teen takes a sip of cola when her door knocks. She gasps as Vivan calls, "Isa, are you in there?"

The teen rushes to the door and open a crack, and hastily says, "Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

"Okay, but what are you doing in there?"

"Just…working on some…projects. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just starting to get worried about you. Ever since that fight a couple days ago, you've been excluding into your room."

"I'm fine, mom. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay." She sighs. The mother walks away and Izzy quickly closes the doors and looks back in her room, which looks like a spider's web. "I need to clean this up."

After putting the strands in the trash, the teen grabs her sketchbook and continues on the costume.

**Symbol?**

Isabella draws all types of symbols, from an hourglass shape to a full spider body at different angles, but she groans and crumples the paper, completely frustrated. _Now I know how Spiderman felt when creating his suit._

Soon, she draws a costume that she likes, but is a little off to her. Besides the symbol. The teen looks back at all her recent failed sketches, but doesn't find the missing element in any of them. Irritated, Izzy slams her head on the wall behind her and a comic falls on her lap from a shelf above. Confused, she looks at the comic and finds that it's a Spiderman graphic novel, then looks back at her black and white sketch. She flips them back and forth, seeing a similarity. "That's what I'm missing."

Isabella adds new details to her costume to make it look less like Spiderman's, but kept the same color. She adds sharpie to the picture and the color on and soon is smiling at her accomplishment. The teen adds the last bit color, and looks at the whole thing to see if she likes it.

The two-piece costume has a red and blue color scheme, the mask covers her entire head and eyes, leaving the nose and mouth uncovered and lets her hair flow down, and the eyes are a curved triangle. The Spiderman symbol lies on the chest, the two front legs stretched toward the shoulders where spikes stretch down her forearms. The two back legs stretch downward to her waist where a row of spikes wrap around it, like a front-opened skirt, the two front running down to her knees. On the back is a red spider mirroring the black in front, and the four stretched legs connect. The whole costume is covered in a web pattern, except for the blue parts, and Isabella grins at her artwork.

The teen checks the day and time, and her face falls disappointedly. "Man, the contest is tomorrow." She rubs her face and looks back at the costume, then decides to start on a simpler version. A tight red shirt with the spider expertly stitched on, blue jeans and regular sneakers. The teen sews a simple red mask with large and triangular eyeholes, still only covering half her head. Izzy puts the whole costume on and checks herself in the mirror, seeing a masked teen wearing a red shirt looking back. She says, "It's not great, but it'll do for now."

She puts the sketchbook and costume in a bed drawer and heads downstairs for dinner.

* * *

With the time looming closer, Isabella puts on her costume and a sweatshirt on top, then puts the mask in her pocket. She runs downstairs and calls, "I'll see you later, mom. I'll be at the library."

"Hold up Isa." Vivian says. "I'll drive you there."

"Oh no, I can just take a cab."

"No, no. I insist." She grabs her purse and says, "Let's go."

"Okay, mom." Izzy says, groaning in her head. The two head into the car and Vivian drives into the criminal-stained city. They stay quiet during the travel, watching the road fly by, and soon find themselves at the steps of the library.

"Well, I'll see you later." Izzy says, grasping the handle.

"Wait, Isa." Her mother stops. "We need to talk."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. Look, I know what you're going through. I was a teen once, believe it or not. I got embarrassed, I got angry. Sometimes I just wanted to lash out on the bullies, too. Now, I'm sure this, Tryton, had what was coming to him,"

_He sure did. _thinks Izzy.

"But just because you can do it, doesn't mean you should, Isa. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Okay, I get it mom! But my life is not the same as yours. I have different anger issues, and Tryton was a bigger jerk than you think. I have my ways to dealing with my problems. Now, could you please stop babying me?" Isabella suddenly lashes out.

Vivian stays quiet for a while, shocked by her reaction, then admits, "Alright. I understand."

"Thank you." The teen exits the car and starts walking to the library as Vivian drives away. The teen's mind suddenly fills with sadness, and makes a mental note, _I should apologize. She was just trying to help. _When her mother vanishes from view, Isabella runs the other direction, to the great arena.

Inside, the ultimate champion, Skullcrusher, a man with nothing but muscle on him and wearing a black suit, throws another wrestler over the rope, and he crashes onto a table. The crowd cheers as the crusher pounds his fists in the air as the announcer yells in the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, Skullcrusher wins again!"

The crowd yells louder.

"That's better! Now that we got that out of the way, we shall start the five-minute fifty-dollar challenge!"

Screams rocket out of the stadium as the crowd is energized to maximum and over for the challenge. Backstage, candidates line up to sign for the contest that most certainly means death. At the front, an employee scans Isabella and says, "I don't think you've got what it takes, short stuff. Next!"

"No no, please, sign me up. I'm sure I can make it." Izzy insists.

Reluctantly, he says, "Okay. You do know that the DMWUS is not responsible for any injury that may and probably will inflict, and you're entering from your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Step over there, ma'am."

Isabella walks over to where the employee pointed as she puts her mask on.

In the ring, a contestant is slammed down by Skullcrusher, and he groans as the man tries to get up. Crusher climbs up a post and then jumps down, crushing the contestant and cracking a few bones. The referee counts down and puts the crusher's arm up, sending a roar into the crowd. The announcer walks to the center, laughing, and says, "Too bad for him. So sorry. Now, it's time for the next victim-I mean, contestant!"

"Thanks. I needed that." Isabella whispers.

"This next one will have to stay in the ring for five minutes for fifty thousand dollars, and all will be giving to-!" he leans toward the screen and asks, "What's your name kid?"

"Uh, Spidergirl?" suggests Izzy.

"Eh, good enough. Now, for the fifty thousand dollars: she's terrifying! She's deadly! The astounding Spidergirl!"

The screen rises up to reveal Isabella, a.k.a. Spidergirl. Everyone boos at her as she walks down the ramp, throwing whatever they have on the seats and making crude jokes. She ducks as a nacho bowl flies over her head. Skullcrusher's girls call out to her, saying cruel jokes, and one of them yells into a microphone, "Yo skinny, I suggest you get to your mommy before Skullcrusher rips all eight limbs off and crush you like a bug!"

Isabella steals the mic and says, "Why don't you just shut up before I through you to Jupiter. And get a shirt on that plump body, Fatty."

Everyone exclaims at her statement, and the teen gives the speechless lady the microphone back. She heads down the ramp and into the ring, where Skullcrusher and the announcer are waiting. He looks at Spidergirl's lean body and shrugs, then walks out. The teen examines the wrestler, noting his strengths and weaknesses.

On the ceiling, four metal cages creak and move down, surrounding the ring. Isabella looks up and says, "Wait, the cage? I didn't sign up for a cage battle."

"Buggy, who cares what you battle in. It's all about the actual battle. And this one, you're going to wish you hadn't walked in!"

The cage clacks as the sides meet, and men at the sides chains them together. The crowd roars and starting cheering, "Kill her! Kill her!"

"Encouraging." She mumbles.

After the men check the cage, the bell rings and the wrestler charges, yelling at the top of his lungs. Izzy turns around and just has enough time to jump, making Skullcrusher crash into the cage wall. He walks back, slightly dazed, and looks up to see the teen sticking on the bars. "Whatcha doing up there!"

"Staying away from you." Isabella answers with confident. "That's a cute suit. Did your mommy give that to you?"

Angered, the wrestler jumps and tries to grab her leg, but she flies off and land at the other end of the ring, quickly turning around. The teen ducks from a punch and grabs another, throwing a punch herself at Skullcrusher's face. Surprised, he backs up, giving Izzy a quick kick on his chest. The wrestler charges again and Isabella shoots out a web strand and pulls, flying over the crazed bull. One of the ladies walks up and hands Skullcrusher a metal chair, yelling, "Beat the bug senseless!"

The teen senses the chair coming toward her, and she ducks underneath, giving the wrestler a good kick in the stomach to make him back up. Isabella turns to get whacked by the metal chair, falling on the ground. The wrestler then beats Spidergirl on the ground, almost knocking her out. But the girl quickly gets up and throws a fist, breaking through the chair and knocking Skullcrusher in the nose, then jumps and twists in the air, giving Skullcrusher a good kick in the face. His face turns to the right suddenly, and he falls down hard on the ring floor with a good bruise on the cheek and blood running down his face.

The arena is silent for the first time in years as everyone stares at the two, but slowly the crowd cheers at Spidergirl. The referee runs up and checks the wrestler, then gets up and shouts a knockout and raises Izzy's hand into the air, giving the crowd a roar of shock and excitement. Isabella grins and pumps both hands in the air, making the crowd cheer even louder.


End file.
